The Downside of Being a Romantic
by Creatively Licensed B
Summary: It's a shame he couldn't see this clearly at the start. KayAus Austin/Max Austin/Lauren/Payson Nickelly 50th fic


Disclaimer: Don't own shit.

* * *

**The Downside of Being a Romantic **

He's Austin Tucker so, no, that wasn't the first time whisky flavor lips have touched his at a party. It wasn't even the first time those lips have belonged to someone he considered his best friend. It was, however, the first time those lips belonged to a dude. Max Spencer of all dudes.

It's ridiculous, really. This is _Max_, the quiet Photo Bug, who'd rather stand on the side and photograph the person in the spotlight. Max with his gleaming smile and styled hair, always with his camera, eyes chasing beauty, capturing moments before they slip away. They couldn't be more different. Austin prefers to be _in _the spotlight, _in_ the moment, enjoying it before it's gone.

It couldn't work even if he wanted it to, which he doesn't. Austin isn't even curious about it. Nope.

They only ever connected like bros. Nothing more. At least, that's what Austin will tell people. After all, he's dating Kaylie Cruz now and she's a little damaged, but she's the girl Austin always wanted to see himself with once he shed his bad boy image and playboy ways. Kaylie is his future.

Austin tries to think of a way to explain this to Max, list the reasons the very idea of them trying to be more than bros is, again, ridiculous, but Austin doesn't get his chance. Max walks out of the room, a disheveled, whisky-flavored tragedy.

Austin doesn't chase Max despite the way his feet stumble a step or two towards the door because going after him _means something_. It has to. And Austin doesn't want to give Max false hope, but he doesn't want him to walk away either.

After a bit of wandering around the Tanner house, Austin returns to Kaylie, who smiles when she sees him even if his smile barely matches hers. Is this a sign of how their relationship is going to be? Him barely measuring up?

Kaylie tries to kiss him, but he does the subtle evasion move and her lips catch his cheek instead. There was a time _the_ Austin Tucker would kiss a dozen strangers over the course of a night and not give a shit. Here, now, one is already too much.

…

Max isn't at the lake house when Austin gets home.

Austin walks into his dark lakeside house and goes straight for the refrigerator. He played the good little boy all fucking night and all he wants right now is to grab a beer and put on some loud fucking music, anything that'll save him from re-running the night over and over in his head.

Before he can pry off the bottle cap of a Blue Moon, his phone rings. Caller ID: Kaylie. Like she just _knows_ he's about to do something she'd shake her head at. He adores the girl, but needs his liquor.

"Hey, Kaylie. Miss me already?" he asks. Austin can't help, but be charming.

"Austin! It's Max," she begins. Her voice is mix of heartbreak and hysteria. "And Lauren. There was a drunk driver… I'm at the hospital now."

"Is Max okay?" Austin demands answers. If things were unchanged, he'd offer Kaylie some comforting words to try and calm her, but all Austin thinks of is Max.

"I…I don't know. I—"

_Helpful_ is his first sarcastic thought, but he manages to hold back from voicing it.

"I'm on my way," Austin says. "Kaylie, do you know if he's alive?"

He breathes hard through his nostrils, keeping himself from yelling like he wants to, like his dad would have, even in situations that required a more soothing tone.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "He's alive."

Austin ends the call without thinking and grabs his keys, leaving the unopened beer on the counter. He rushes out and doesn't even think to grab his coat.

…

34 hours.

That's how long Austin's been at the hospital. No one really questions it other than a couple gossipy nurses who don't know anything. Max is his roommate. They've known each other since they were kids. All Max has is Austin, but thinking about their last conversation, the strength of their friendship is debatable.

"You look like shit, y'know?" Austin laughs. "Pale like one of those vampires in those shitty movies you and millions of teenage girls love so goddamn much."

Max lies lifelessly in a hospital bed, wearing a thin gown, hooked up to machines. His eyes are shut. He actually looks pretty damn peaceful. Usually when Max is asleep it's with his mouth gaping wide, drool down his chin and sometimes his eyes are even partially open. It's usually scary as shit. Him here, it's even scarier.

Austin stares at Max's hand. He scoots closer and the chair loudly scrapes the floor. Austin leans back, away, trying to act casually. After a moment of silence, Austin leans forward, his hand creeping towards Max's. But when he hears familiar voices from out in the hall, Austin moves away completely.

"Go home, Austin. You stink," Lauren says, barging into Max's hospital room. She has a bouquet of colorful flowers that Austin would tease Max about if he were conscious.

"Wow, she brings flowers!" Austin dramatically gasps. "That supposed to make up for how Max is in a coma, you were behind the wheel and walked away without a scratch? Must've been a pretty sweet deal you made with the devil."

"Bite me." Lauren whips his shoulder with one of the flowers.

"Propositioning me in front of Kaylie _and Max_? Damn."

Lauren is ready to hit him, but Kaylie holds her back. Through this dark, emotionally shitstorm, Austin manages to lighten the mood and feel a little better by giving Lauren Tanner hell.

"Lo, he's just worried about his best friend," Kaylie defends him. She steps up beside him and runs her fingers through his hair. Austin doesn't know when he started tensing every time she touches him, but it happens. If Kaylie notices, she's good at ignoring it. "They're like Shawn and Corey."

Austin was never a fan of the show, but from what he remembers, there was no episode where Cory and Shawn made out.

"But you probably should go home, shower, pack," Kaylie hints. "We leave for Worlds tomorrow."

Her words all sort of blur together when Austin sees how easy it is for Lauren to walk up and take Max's hand. She doesn't even think about it before she does it. Not that he wants to hold Max's hand or anything because no. Why would he want that?

…

On the plane to Rio, Austin sits next to Payson, another frequent visitor at Max's bedside. While Lauren sits at Max's side, so hopeful, Payson always seems so guilty when Austin is sure it should be reversed.

"I told him I love him," Payson blurts out. Austin almost chokes on his packaged peanuts. He slams his fist against his chest as he coughs and Payson looks terrified.

"Austin, are you okay?"

He coughs. "Max? You told Max you love him?"

"No, I told the flight attendant when she passed out the peanuts. And would you keep it down?" Payson looks so terrified it'd be almost cute. "I know, I know. It was a mistake."

"Did you feel it?" Austin asks cautiously. "If you felt it, it wasn't a mistake."

"We've known each other two whole minutes. I clearly jumped the gun," Payson says. "Who am I kidding? I don't even know what love is."

"You aren't alone." Austin clinks his plastic airplane cup against Payson's and gives her a smile that lets her know it's okay to relax.

"So, you and Kaylie?" Payson says. Austin shrugs and tosses a peanut in the air before catching it in his mouth. Distractions are nice. "She's worried about you."

"She should worry about herself, not waste it on me," he murmurs. "When'd you tell him? At the party?"

Payson nods. "I ran out crying, embarrassed mostly, and that was the last time I saw him before getting the call about the accident."

"Could've been worse. You could have told him you want to have his children and that you already have the names picked out."

Payson gives him a look that says she knows he's trying to make her feel better and appreciates it.

"Pay…" Austin takes a deep breath. "Max did something at the party. It was probably why he took off with Lauren, wanted to get as far away as he could. And before I tell you, you should known it wasn't planned. Not at all."

Payson tilts her head towards him and suddenly looks so serious. "Austin, are you trying to tell me Max got you pregnant?"

Austin's face pales and Payson just laughs. He catches on, realizes that was Payson's attempt to make him feel better and laughs along.

"Nah," Austin says, "Emily already played that card."

Payson shakes her head. "That's horrible."

"I know. Even I feel bad about that one." Austin licks his lips and stares at a sticker stuck to the seat in front of him. It's a smug ass smiley face mocking him. "Max kissed me."

A lengthy silence follows and Austin looks around, nervous they were talking louder than they thought. He leans forward and looks down the aisle to find Kaylie and Lauren sitting together. Kaylie has headphones on, probably listening to some demo Damon Young recorded and Lauren is asleep, wearing a purple, fuzzy eye mask.

"And you kissed him back?" Payson finally asks.

Austin stares down at his hands, uncharacteristically closed off. "I was too shocked to do anything. I've never been kissed by a dude before. Forget confessing his feelings for me. I've never even known someone who's bisexual. At least I didn't think so until Max… Then everything went downhill. He accused me of being a homophobe. It was all just bad."

"And now he's in a coma. That's tragic," Payson says. "Does this have anything to do with why things with Kaylie are strained?" Austin shrugs. "Do you want to be with Max?"

"Whoa, pull the breaks, Keeler." Austin shakes his head. "No. I…I was flattered, I guess. But dating Max?" Austin shuts his eyes and just breathes. "At this point, I just want him to wake up. I know how into him you were and I…I'm sorry."

"You should be sorry. That explains those ridiculous sexy lessons, trying to throw me off so you could have him all to yourself." Payson tries to jest, but Austin can see she's trying really hard not to break. "I just want him to wake up too."

Austin squeezes her hand and Payson lets her head fall to his shoulder. When Payson dozes off and Austin can't seem to sleep, he ends up scratching at that stupid fucking smiley face sticker and eventually peels it off.

…

The last time Austin kissed Kaylie was before Max. Just loving little pecks in parking lots. He's sure if he approached her like he usually would, unapologetically taking what he wants, it'd scare the crap out of a girl like Kaylie Cruz. It's like leading a beautiful white mare to water. The way Max approached him and stole that kiss, like being dragged by a mustang.

Now, in Rio, Austin tries to push all of that out of his head. He has Kobalt girls all up on him and an image to sell. He can sense Kaylie's worry and judgment. He feels it even when they aren't in the same room. It kills him, but Austin ignores it the best he can. He came to Rio to do a job. It just so happens this job requires lounging poolside, shirtless, each arm around a hot model in a stringy bikini.

After being photographed by Kobalt people, Austin checks his phone when Nicky Russo, second in the country, charges up to him.

"Hey, Silver," Austin says cockily. "I heard we're roomies!"

"What the hell happened with Max?"

Austin's smile fades. "How do you know Max?"

"He's my cousin."

Austin tilts his head, staring hard at Nicky. Besides the dark hair and fair skin, Austin can't find the resemblance.

"Ladies," Austin sings, looking between the two girls sandwiching him. "Mind giving us a sec? How 'bout you get a couple drinks for the two best gymnastics in the US?"

"What'll it be, Mr. Kobalt?" One of the girls giggles.

Austin grins. "Surprise us."

Austin motions to the empty chair beside him and Nicky sits. They've never had reason to talk before. Nothing beyond playing nice and trading verbal punches at one function or another. Now, so many things are changing. All too fast.

"My family is really…" Nicky struggles to find the right word and shakes his head when he can't. "I, uh, I've always been the type to keep them happy in order to keep them off my back. Max never understood that. He always had to fight back and argue. His mom wanted him in Denver while I was there, hoping I could keep him out of trouble."

"The exhibition," Austin says. "And that didn't work out because?"

Before Nicky can reply, a group of cameramen approaches them. Nicky shifts uncomfortably because that's just who he is. Austin is more bothered by their professional cameras and how none of their faces look right behind them. Only Max.

"Mr. Kobalt!" one shouts. "Can we get a few shots of you and your friend with the Kobalt girls?"

Nicky immediately panics. "No, I—"

"Sure!" Austin smirks. "This is Nicky Russo, my teammate. We're gonna nab that team gold then I'm gonna kick his ass and take the all-around, of course."

Nicky narrows his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that."

The girls come back with the promised drinks. One immediately goes to sit in Austin's lap and he rounds his arm around her, effortlessly playing his part. His eyes drift to Nicky and when one of the other girls seats herself on his thigh, Nicky flails awkwardly, too polite to shove her away.

Of course, the US women's team chooses that exact moment to walk by the pool. Austin moves his sunglasses nestled in his hair over his eyes to make it seem less obvious he's watching them go. He gets that feeling again when he sees the shock on Kaylie's face and how it quickly turns to disappointment and anger. At least he isn't in the pool, kissing the girls this time. Kaylie had been pissed enough after that.

What's interesting is the way Kelly Parker reacts. The stone cold manipulative bitch pauses a moment and looks their way. Austin was convinced her superficial bitch front was sewed in to her skin, but in that second her mask slips. There is no disappointment or anger, but something that resembles longing. Her expression matches Nicky's. He's too busy staring after Kelly to remember the half-naked chick in his lap.

"You and her," Austin says, more of an observation than a question. He's good like that. Nicky doesn't reply, frozen when he remembers the flashing cameras. Austin addresses the crowd, "Alright, guys, you got enough pictures?"

One of them gives Austin thumbs up and they move on. Austin reaches over and gently touches the arm of the girl in Nicky's lap. "Hey, he's got a girlfriend and I hear she's _crazy_."

The model quickly stands and walks away, saying something about how she hates jealous girlfriend. She drags the other girl with her and out of Austin's lap.

"We haven't…she's not…not for a while now," Nicky says quietly. He takes a sip of his drink. Austin isn't the only one who loves the little distractions. "I know what you're thinking. How can someone as beautiful and confident as Kelly Parker even remotely attracted to someone like me?"

Austin laughs at his description of the biggest bitch in gymnastics and Nicky clearly takes it as confirmation. "So Kelly Parker's the reason you left Denver?"

Nicky isn't the type that enjoys sharing his feelings and Austin sees that in the way he tenses. His jaw locks, but his leg can't stop fidgeting.

"No judgment," Austin says. "But I hear sex with her is like fucking a corpse."

"Says who? Carter Anderson?" Nicky's expression darkens. "On top of being the biggest douche ever, your friend is full of shit. She didn't let him touch her. She wouldn't."

"Damn, Russo." Austin sits back with his hands behind his head. "You love her."

Austin smiles, knowing he accidentally on purpose hit a nerve. He's always been fascinated by that instinctive need to defense someone, not out of moral obligation, but out of pure human emotion. Whatever happened between them was real and raw. Nicky bled for her.

"Didn't end well?" Austin asks.

"It started out of nowhere and we didn't know what we were doing and it all just fell apart too fast," Nicky rambles, nervously twisting his fingers together. "Her mom found out and that was pretty much it. We haven't talked since."

"But her mom isn't in Rio now, is she?" Austin gives him a little nudge of encouragement. "You're here. She's here. Life is fragile. Don't waste time. If there's anything I learned from what happened to Max, it's that."

Nicky just nods his agreement. It totally feels like they're having a bro moment, but neither is about to call it that.

"So did someone really say that about Kelly or were you just being an asshole?" Nicky asks.

"I was just testing you." Reading Nicky's expression, one that's clearly calling him an asshole, Austin smirks. "No one minds an asshole as long as you're wearing gold."

…

Austin sits in the sand on the beach, stealing a moment away from everything. When doing PR in New York City after grabbing gold in '08, his days were spent doing interview after interview and his nights, sitting on the beach in the Hamptons with Max, drinking champagne that cost more than his first car, a used Honda Civic held together by duck tape. Sitting on a beach in Rio without Max doesn't feel right at all.

"Kaylie is pissed at you," says a raspy voice behind him. "I keep telling her if she's thinking long-term, she should get used to it, which just gives her an excuse to take it out on me."

"Lauren Tanner, the martyr," Austin says sarcastically. She sits beside him in the sand and stretches her tan legs out in front of her. Austin trains his eyes on her face, how she closes her eyes and her blonde hair flows with the wind. "What? Are we hanging out now? Least you could've done is bring me a beer."

"Shut up," Lauren snaps. She kicks sand at him. "He said your name, you know."

"Who?"

"Max," she says. "Not me. Not Payson. His one moment of almost consciousness and he called out for _you_. Then I find you looking like a grieving lover at his bedside. I'm not blind, but apparently Kaylie is."

Austin laughs. "You think I'm gay?"

"You have less hair on your body than those rat-looking dogs that win ugly contests. Did you and Max get waxed together or was it a teammate bonding exercise?"

"Jesus, now I really need that beer," Austin says, and he's serious about it too. "I'm not gay. I didn't find out he had feelings for me or whatever until your party."

"He liked _you_? I must have looked like a complete freak, trying so hard to get his attention, playing friggin' porno basketball for nothing! That explains why he just wasn't that into me. Anatomy."

"At least you didn't say _I love you_," Austin mutters. "Actually, I think he's bisexual so it was still you."

Lauren narrows her eyes and flicks more sand at him with her toes. Austin looks forward and his lips tug into a smile, spotting Nicky and Kelly walking together by the water. It's a private beach, owned by the hotel, so they shouldn't have to worry about the press stealing photos.

"Watch." Austin nods to the elitists. "Russo's gonna make a move."

Lauren follows his gaze. "Those two? Since when?"

Austin shrugs. Like it matters. No time like the present and in the present, Nicky is reaching for Kelly's hand, so unsure of himself. His fingers move through hers and she doesn't pull away. Success.

"Great," Lauren says sarcastically. "He's your roomie, right? Because she's mine and it makes my skin crawl thinking about them doing it in a room I'm expected to sleep in."

"Look at them. They're like two toddlers on a playground. I think you're safe."

Kelly leans in to Nicky and he shyly kisses her cheek.

Lauren scowls. "Unbelievable. I have never had a successful relationship in my life, but the universe allows Bizarro and the Bitch to be a _thing_?"

"Bitter," Austin teases. "Did you honestly think you and Max looked like that when you two were together?"

Austin nods to Nicky and how he isn't undressing her with his eyes, but looking rather coy, almost blushing, and how Kelly isn't trying to seduce him, but just enjoying the moment with him.

"You think you and Kaylie look like that? Lauren asks. "Oh, wait, I forgot, you haven't gone near her since our sendoff party."

"Chill, Dimples," Austin says soothingly. "All I'm saying is you try too hard. You get that, right? You're what, sixteen? Quit trying to make guys fall in love with you. Just focus on you. It'll happen when it happens."

"Says the guy who followed Kaylie from France to Colorado."

His decision to train at the Rock wasn't because of Kaylie specifically, but he isn't about to give Lauren Tanner more ammunition. Austin fixes his Kobalt shades on the bridge of his nose and turns his attention back to the odd couple near the water.

"Admit it, they're cute," Austin says lightly.

"More like disgusting," Lauren spits. "And before you even think to say it, no, I am not jealous. It's sad she apparently has a thing for Rock rejects."

"Mhmm. Right."

Lauren kicks sand at him again. Austin leans back and looks at Lauren.

"I gave you a lot of shit about the accident, but you know it isn't your fault, right? I saw—_see_—how much you care about him and I respect that more than I let on." Austin figures she'll secretly appreciate his eschewed way of apologizing. "Brush it off so we can grab some medals to show Max when he wakes up."

"I regret so much of that night," Lauren says, her eschewed confession.

"Yeah, me too."

Austin isn't too sure what's going on right now, but sitting on a beach in Rio with Lauren Tanner isn't as bad as he originally imagined.

…

"You told Lauren I said _I love you_ to Max!" Payson shouts at him. Payson beats her fists against his arm and Austin tenses. His expression is pure, _girl, chill out._

"I didn't say _you_ did."

"Austin, who else could you have been talking about?"

"Good point. Well, at least you didn't try to steal his attention with porno basketball," Austin says. Payson falls back, unsure what to think. Austin shrugs. "I don't know what that means, but that's what Lauren did. There. You both embarrassed yourselves for Max. Now you're even."

Suddenly someone smacks him upside the head.

"Fyi, I was referring to our basketball game that got a little sexier than most basketball games," Lauren says defensively.

"Strip basketball?" Austin raises his eyebrows in question.

"No!" Lauren shouts back. "And before you ask, it wasn't actual porn, okay? I wouldn't do something stupid like make a sex tape."

"Only a matter of time," Payson murmurs.

Lauren glares at her, but then sets her sights on Austin. "I didn't know what I was saying yesterday. What real man takes advantage of a girl's emotions like that?"

Lauren slaps Austin's shoulder.

"Yeah," Payson agrees, slapping Austin's other shoulder. They get caught up in taking turns slapping him. Austin's been sandwiched between two gorgeous blondes in the past, but those other times were a lot more gratifying for all parties.

"Hey, I was just being fair!" Austin shouts defensively. He looks between the two, wearing a smile. The dynamic between the three of them, Austin can dig it.

Just then, Kaylie starts to walk into the room, but her line of sight is still out the door and whatever she sees is something she finds particularly disturbing. "I can't even get Austin in the same room with me, but journal-stealing Kelly Psycho has a sweet guy like Nicky following her around like a puppy?"

Austin wants to ask how she can even complain right now when Max is in a coma, but Kaylie finally notices him with the girls and freezes up.

Pushing through the awkwardness, Lauren can't help, but comment, "First Carter and now Nicky Russo. Apparently, Kelly Psycho _really_ likes your leftovers, Kay."

"We should let you two talk," Payson says, looking between Austin and Kaylie. "Come on, Lauren."

The two blonde Rock Girls leave Austin and Kaylie alone. Payson turns back to give them a look wishing them luck while Lauren walks away, knowing this is torture for Austin and enjoying it. They honestly couldn't be more different.

"What did I just walk in on?" Kaylie asks.

Austin sidesteps the question with his own. "You dated Russo?"

"He had a little crush on me. Whatever," Kaylie says offhandedly. "What's going on, Austin? One minute we were dancing and having a great time at the sendoff party. Now I feel like you've been avoiding me. Not to mention you playing up your Kobalt thing."

"It's business. I don't have a choice. You know that."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Kaylie asks. "What is it? In the beginning, you were so persistent and I actually saw us having a future together, but now… Did I do something or not do something—"

"Don't blame yourself, okay? It'll just make me feel like an even bigger douche," Austin says. "Kaylie, you're great, but you just got out of treatment and I feel like I rushed you into a relationship and we should just slow down, you know? Be friends."

Kaylie looks at him, confused. "Do you want to slow down or just be friends?"

"I don't think this is the right time for this," Austin says gently. "We're at Worlds and I'm the last thing you should be worried about."

"Or you were obsessed with saving me and now that I've progressed through treatment and I'm no longer your damsel in distress, you aren't interested anymore."

Her assumption comes out of nowhere and it honestly breaks his heart.

"Kaylie, that's not what I'm saying."

"But you are saying it's over, right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think so, but not because I have some hero complex."

Kaylie doesn't argue. She just heads for the door with tears in her eyes. Austin wants to hug her, but Kaylie walks away before he can even get closer. He's convinced it's for the best. He can't even think about being someone's boyfriend when he can't stop thinking about his best friend in a hospital bed back in Boulder.

Austin knows he fell in with Kaylie Cruz too hard and too fast. It was stupid to think he wouldn't fall out in the exact same way.

…

"He's probably eating her out on your bed."

"You're filthy, y'know?" Austin's forehead pinches in distaste. "You've seen Nicky and Kelly together. I doubt they've seen each other naked."

Austin's stretched across the foot of a hotel bed while Lauren sits further up, flipping through the Bible. "You girls sucked today. Kelly saved your ass. She's the only reason you qualified."

"You don't have to remind me."

There's a knock on the door and Austin goes to answer it. He looks through the little eyehole and tugs it open with a big grin. "Hey, Keeler, how—"

"You broke up with Kaylie, but didn't tell her about kissing Max!"

Lauren loudly shuts the Bible and sits up in bed. "You kissed Max!"

"Alright, there, now we're all even!" Austin shuts the door behind Payson. She goes over to sit with Lauren while Austin returns to his original spot. "You think she would have reacted any better if I did tell her?"

"I'm sorry. I'm still stuck on the part where you kissed the guy we," Lauren motions between her and Payson, "were competing for! Of course this is my life!"

"This isn't about you," Payson points out. "Kaylie cried herself to sleep."

Austin groans. "I told her it wasn't her."

"Nice one, Mr. Kobalt," Lauren says. "Telling an insecure girl '_it isn't you, it's me'_ just confirms that you totally think it's her!"

"That makes no sense!" Austin shouts. "See, this is why I don't bother with all this relationship bullshit. For the record, Max kissing me—because, yeah, _he_ kissed _me_—had nothing to do with why I broke up with Kaylie."

"But it did change everything," Payson says.

A lengthy silence follows.

"Wow," Lauren says exasperatedly, sitting back against the headboard. "Max Spencer kissed all three of us. I wonder who he thinks is the best kisser."

"Lo!" Payson yells. "_That_ is what you're thinking about right now?"

"You're right," Lauren says. "Too easy. Me, obviously."

Austin laughs and Lauren joins in and eventually Payson too.

"You two can fight it out for him," Lauren says. "I'm done."

"All that matters right now is gymnastics," Payson says surely. "And that Max gets better. I just wish Kaylie could see that. We really need her to focus for team final."

"I can try to talk to her again?" Austin volunteers, even if that's the last thing he wants.

"You've done enough." Lauren waves him off.

(Thank God.)

"She's already asleep," Payson tells them. "I know she's Kaylie. I've known her since we were kids, but when I think of what she's been through lately, I feel like I'm just waiting for her to relapse and I know that's horrible…"

"That's normal," Austin assures her, squeezing her shoulder. "I felt it all the time with my sister. It'll go away eventually. Not completely, but little by little."

Watching them, Lauren rolls her eyes. "You two are so depressing."

Austin tilts his head to her and gives her a knowing smile, lips pressed tight together. Lauren tries to brush it off, rolling her eyes. It goes without saying that Lauren is just as concerned about Kaylie even if she won't admit it.

…

When Austin makes it back to his room, he makes as much fucking noise as he possibly can, a clear _I'm coming into the room so if you don't want me to see anything that might turn me on you better get dressed quick_. He did it all the time at the lake house incase Max has Lauren over or maybe Payson. Now that he sees the bigger picture, Austin could have walked in to find a very different surprise.

His effort is unnecessary when he walks deeper into the room and sees Nicky and Kelly both asleep and fully clothed. No condom wrappers lying around. The sheets are neatly draped over their hips. His arm is around her and her hand is on his chest. A picture so fucking innocent it's unreal. Austin doesn't think he's ever had that with a girl ever, not even before he became Mr. Kobalt.

Austin tugs out his phone and opens a new text message to Lauren: _Be a decent human being for once and cover for Kelly tonight? _

The reply is almost instantaneous: _Hot threesome?_

He responds: _They're curled up together like sleeping puppies. Remember you owe her._

Austin snaps a photo of the sleeping elitists, sends it to Lauren, tosses his phone aside and goes to change. When he crawls into bed, Austin checks his phone and sees Lauren's reply: _How gross. Ok._

Austin smiles and finds it appropriate to end the conversation with a G'_night, Dimples. _Lauren doesn't reply and Austin doesn't expect her to mention this moment ever, especially not face to face.

Right before he falls asleep, Austin dials Max's cell and closes his eyes as it rings.

"Hey, this is Max Spencer's phone. Leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can."

Everyone has his or her rituals before bed. Somehow this has become Austin's.

…

Austin has his phone to his ear the morning of the men's team qualifying.

"Listen, you little shit, I get that you're scared. Having an entire country sitting on your shoulders, counting on you to show the world what badass motherfuckers the gym boys from America are. Stressful shit. Leave it to Russo and me. Just focus on waking up, Maxie."

Austin ends the call and looks over to Nicky, who's listening to music, earphones and all. He's psyching himself up, in his zone. For once, Kelly isn't around even if those two have been inseparable since they both arrived in Rio. At breakfast, she didn't wish him luck, but _told him_ he was going to _kill it_ and left him to his bubble.

Suddenly, there's loud, angry knocking on the door. Austin goes to answer it and finds Kaylie standing there, barely holding herself together. It breaks his heart to see her like this.

"You kissed Max?" Kaylie asks hoarsely.

Austin looks out the door and sees the hallway empty. He ushers Kaylie in and shuts the door after her.

"Kaylie—"

"Is that why you broke up with me?" she asks. "Are you gay?"

"No!"

It's so easy to deny, maybe too easy.

Nicky's bubble bursts, an earphone falling from his ear and into his lap. He looks between them, but Austin and Kaylie don't even realize he's in the room.

"I am such an idiot!" Kaylie cries. "You made me believe you wanted to break up after barely being together because you were only thinking of me and my recovery and I bought it when it was all about you and apparently Max! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaylie. We're at Worlds! My sponsors expect me to play up my Kobalt image and the whole friggin' country expects me to win and you expect me to be some perfect boyfriend when my best friend is barely breathing back in Boulder! I'm sorry if a little kiss takes a backseat!"

Austin feels a hand on his shoulder and it's Nicky.

"This isn't the time to be talking about this," Nicky says gently. He's acting appropriately in a social situation. It's a shock.

"Nicky, can you please give us the room?" Kaylie asks, unable to look straight at him.

"I can't do that," Nicky says, sternly. "Because you two yelling at each other an hour before we have to compete isn't going to solve anything and isn't going to help."

"That's all you care about? Gymnastics," Kaylie says. "Typical Nicky Russo."

"Hey, leave him out of this," Austin snaps. "He's right. We shouldn't. Not right now. I'll come find you tonight."

"Don't bother." Kaylie walks out and slams the door like a teenage girl who's just gotten into a fight with her mother. Austin stares at the back of the door for a moment and then looks to Nicky, who doesn't immediately go back to his bubble.

"So you knew about Max?" Austin asks.

"And his tendency to kiss the boys and get kicked out of gyms?" Nicky's smile is pure nostalgia tinted with sadness. "Since we were twelve? Sorry, but you aren't the first."

"Fuck. I so badly wanted to believe my good looks turned him." Austin smirks the best he can, trying to restore some sense of normalcy. Nicky shakes his head and retrieves his earphones. "Thanks for that, Russo."

Austin holds out his fist and Nicky plays reluctant, but then does the same. Their knuckles meet, bros before hoes at its finest.

…

Sasha puts Kelly on floor, but there seems to be a lot of discussion about it between him, Kelly and Kaylie. Nicky and Austin are in the audience with the other male gymnasts on the US men's team. Austin can tell that Nicky's nervous for his girl and trying his hardest not to show it.

"So, have you and her done it yet?" Austin asks bluntly. "Because Lauren keeps putting all sorts of filthy imagery in my head about what you and Kelly Psycho do in our room."

Nicky looks around to see if anyone overheard, but they're all focused on the girls competing like they should be. "I am not having this conversation in public. You know what, we're not talking about this _ever_."

"C'mon. Not like there are microphones around." Austin even lowers his voice and thinks he's being extra courteous. "Lauren's a lot of talk and jumping to conclusions. I thought I'd get it straight from the source."

"I don't ask about you and Kaylie," Nicky shoots back. In a whisper, he adds, "Or you and Max."

"Because there's nothing to tell."

"How unfortunate," Nicky says sarcastically. He sinks down into his chair and scratches his fingers through his hair. "We're still figuring things out, okay? I'm taking your advice. She's back in my life and I'm not going to waste it."

"Atta boy." Austin smirks, proud. "You like 'em crazy, don't ya?"

"Quit calling her that," Nicky says, very serious. "And while you're at it, since you and Lauren are so close, tell her to stop calling her Kelly Psycho. Just, stop."

Austin nods, mostly out of respect for Nicky. He can't guarantee Lauren is going to feel the same, but he makes a mental note to at least mention it.

Finally, Kelly takes the floor for the United States and Austin can't help the way his eyes drift to Kaylie on the sideline. She needs to fix things with Kaylie, but he has no clue how.

…

The men's team comes in third. Fucking bronze. And the only ones happy about it are the Chinese who celebrate with gold medals hanging from ribbons around their necks. Since women's all around is tomorrow and the men have a little break, Austin intends to get _drunk_.

Austin stumbles through the lobby after a night of drinking with his teammates and Kobalt Girls, being chased by the press through the streets of Rio. He sees the elevator and is determined to get to his bed before losing consciousness.

When he sees Kaylie, Lauren and Payson waiting for an elevator, Austin has a new goal in mind.

"Kaylie!" Austin shouts, nearly tripping over his feet, trying to get to them. "Kaylie, we need to talk!"

"No!" she shouts back, sounding like a defiant child if anything.

"I just want you to know," he slurs when he's finally standing in front of the Rock girls. "That press conference you did, telling everyone about you and your, y'know, _thing_, I just want you to know I thought it was really cool and brave and I'm proud of you."

Kaylie so badly wants to give in to him and he so badly wants to hug her and tell her it'll be okay and they can still be friends. Instead, Kaylie looks away and Austin tries his best to remain on his feet.

"Okay, alchie, you're done," Lauren says, policing him away. "Say goodnight."

He narrows bloodshot eyes at the blonde. "'M tryin' to talk to _Kaylie_, not _you_."

"You also shoved all your feelings into a single sentence," Payson points out, ushering him along, but a lot gentler than Lauren. "Goodnight, Austin."

Kaylie still refuses to look at him and when the elevator doors open, Lauren pushes Austin inside and swings around the side, pressing the number to his floor.

"Make sure he has his key!" Payson shouts after them.

"Do you have your key or should I blackmail Nicky into helping you? I still have that pic you sent," Lauren says. "And I thought I had great intel before it went public that he's doing the Denver Death Eater."

"Stop referencing Harry Potter when you've never read Harry Potter!" Payson shouts from behind Lauren, who rolls her eyes.

Austin holds the doors open and leans out, looking over these girls who've become such a vital part of his world after being at the Rock for just a few months. He walks towards them with open arms, wanting to give each of them a hug and a kiss, but Lauren and Payson shoves him back into the elevators and the doors swoop closed.

…

"It should be me." Payson sits in the stands at the women's all-around. Austin is to her left and Nicky on the other side of him. They're waiting for the girls to come out. With Payson injured, Lauren, a beam specialist and Kaylie barely making the team, Kelly Parker is America's only hope. Holy shit.

"It will be you," Austin says, warmly squeezing Payson's shoulder. "In London 2012. Heal up, Keeler. Skip the little stepping stone, aim for the one that counts."

"Rude," Lauren says from the other side of Payson. "The rest of us are sitting here too."

"I've got faith in all of you," Austin says, but gives Payson a specific wink that makes Lauren scoff, flipping through a magazine. Kaylie gasps and snaps the magazine away from her.

"We're supposed to be paying attention and showing support for our teammate," Kaylie hisses, like she's still team captain and hasn't fallen as far as she has. "Even if it's Kelly Psycho."

Nicky stiffens and clears his throat. Austin gives him a look that says, _sorry, bro, what am I supposed to do about it? _

"Hey, I thought you girls cried out all your issues?" Austin asks, looking down the line of girls from the Rock.

Kaylie makes no indication that she heard him. Awkward silence follows.

"Hey, Russo," Austin calls him out, turning towards his teammates. "Where's your big, glittery sign? You could've _at least_ painted her initials on your face. Where's the support for your girl?"

"Shut up, Austin," Nicky says without even looking at him. Nicky's eyes are on the tunnel that leads to the locker rooms.

"He's probably wearing a leo that matches hers under his sweater," Lauren joins in on the teasing. She smiles when Austin throws his head back and drums his feet against the ground.

"Red, white and blue, glitter all over," Austin adds.

They all share laughs at Nicky's expense.

"Guys, leave him alone," Payson swats at Austin's shoulder. "I think it'd be sweet…but if his hair was longer and he tried to put it up in KP's buns _that_ would just be ridiculous."

They all laugh again and Nicky tries to stand, but Austin grabs him by his hoodie and drags him back down into his seat.

"Relax, Russo. You're the only one sitting here with the slimmest possibility of getting laid tonight so let us tease you."

Austin knows he said it loud enough for Kaylie to hear and he doesn't know why that matters, but for some reason it does. Austin just grabs Nicky by his tense shoulder and gives him a shake as the girls competing for all-around begin to file out.

…

"You totally _have_ seen gay porn before!" Lauren shouts right in Austin's face. He laughs, lying in her bed like them chillin' together is a totally normal thing. And after the last few days, it is.

"Not recreationally," Austin says.

"Porn _is_ recreational," Lauren shoots back. She has that damn Bible against her chest and Austin's eyes keep drifting to the cover, feeling this conversation is entirely inappropriate with that book not in the side drawer.

"It was once," Austin explains. "I don't really remember _why_, but I was drunk, celebrating after one competition or another. Fans like to bring me gifts sometimes and someone brought me not just any gay porn DVD, but _professional _gay porn he _starred_ in, and a bottle of champagne so we drank it…"

"And watched it." Lauren can't smile any bigger. "And jerked each other off?"

Austin shakes his head with his lips pressed tight together. Lauren laughs, assuming what she wants. Silence filters in and Lauren runs her fingers down the side of the Bible.

"This is strange," Lauren says quietly. "You and me acting like we're friends or something. I always got the impression you thought I was a walking STD."

"No," Austin says. "To tell you the truth, I steered clear because I saw it that first time I laid eyes on you in France and I was starting my bad boy reform. I knew if we joined forces, we'd tear the world apart. You're basically the chick version of me."

"But hotter," Lauren adds.

"It's the dimples," Austin says. He gives her his Mr. Kobalt smile and only realizes it when he sees Lauren roll her eyes, not buying it. "I mean, yeah, it's weird, but I don't mind."

"Me either," Lauren says softly. When the moment becomes too intimate and intimidating, Lauren sits up and sets the Bible on the nightstand. "Men's all-around is tomorrow night, shouldn't you be resting or something?"

Austin rolls over to check the clock. "Yeah, big day tomorrow. If I head back and they're spooning, I'm kickin' her out."

They hear a thud against the door and Lauren sneaks over to look through the eyehole. When she starts to giggle, Austin gets up, intrigued. "Mr. and Mrs. Psycho are totally making out against the door! Out in the hall? If Sasha catches them…"

"She's the World Champion and he lives in Texas," Austin reminds Lauren. He grabs her by the elbow and steers her away from the door. "Let them have their moment."

"I've been meaning to ask, why do you seem so invested in their relationship? You did the same thing with Max and Payson."

Austin shrugs his shoulders. "It's nice to know that if those two can make it work, there's hope for the rest of us."

Before Lauren can respond, the front door opens and Kelly walks in with Nicky following behind her, playing it casual. They aren't holding hands or smiling at the other. They try to pretend like nothing is going on between them when literally _everyone_ knows they're together.

"The World Champion and the guy who stands behind her and holds her purse," Austin teases. "Russo, you went down on her to celebrate, right?"

"You can go now," Kelly hisses. Her glare isn't enough to distract from the way her cheeks and turning mighty red.

"Hey, Tuck," Lauren purrs. "Neither of us would know, obviously, but hypothetically, what do you do when you're the type of person who looks like they're going to be a virgin for the rest of their life?"

"Find someone else who looks like they're also going to be a virgin for the rest of their life and bone their brains out. It's worked for these two," Austin replies, looking to Kelly, who is _super_ pissed, and Nicky, who is _super_ uncomfortable.

"Okay, Austin, let's go," Nicky says, through gritting teeth. "Goodnight, Parks."

"Night, Nick."

"How sweet," Lauren coos. "They have nicknames."

"Like you're one to talk," Kelly sneers, looking between Lauren and Austin. "You call him Mr. Kobalt and he calls you Dimples."

"Look at her dimples!" Austin shouts, on the defense. "You could do shots outta 'em."

"Alright, we're leaving." Nicky grabs Austin by his shoulder and dragging him away. They walk to the door, but pause a moment to listen to Lauren tease Kelly about not kissing her "robot freak boyfriend" goodbye, followed by the sound of pillows being swung.

…

Nicky grabs silver and Austin places _fifth_. Feeling confined in the hotel, Austin makes his way to the beach, a safe haven from the ever pressing press, but then he spots Payson sitting alone in the lobby.

"Hey," he greets her. "Where's the 'rents?"

"Went to bed. Old people do that," Payson explains lightly. "What are you up to?"

"Star hunting. C'mon." Austin grabs her crutches for her and holds his hand out. Payson lets him help her up and politely thanks him. As they make their way to the door, Austin swings himself on a single crutch as Payson walks like a pro, using the other one.

The beach is empty and far from any lights. The stars shine bright and the lulling sound of the ocean is a comfort. Payson and Austin sit together, absorbing it all.

"Do you regret giving up a chance at Stanford for Healthy Bar?"

"No," Payson answers. "Healthy Bar is standing by me through the injury, not that they have much of a choice. My family still gets to keep our house and the world isn't over. I'm good."

"You're optimistic," Austin says. "I envy you. My head is not where it should've been these last few days. I deserve the big fat five on my forehead."

"Don't envy me. I didn't even get to compete in all-around," Payson says, drawing patterns through the sand with the tip of her finger. "I thought I saw him in the stands, you know. Right before my first vault, near the photographers that were snapping pictures. I thought I saw him."

"I think I hear him all the time," Austin confesses. "I could be having a conversation with you or Russo at lunch then I'll hear a voice across the room and think it's Max, but it never is."

"I've been thinking about it a lot. Max was right to be weirded out after what I said and I don't want him to blame himself. Just like you had a right to be weirded out about the kiss."

Austin sighs heavily. "I still envy you."

"Do you regret taking your Mr. Kobalt endorsement?"

"It saddled me with an image far from the guy I wanna be, but it pays for my sick ass lake house, my car, Lolita, bills," Austin lists. "I want to regret it, but, honestly, I don't. Does that make me a bad guy?"

Payson looks him right in the eyes and asks, "Would I be here with you if you were a bad guy?"

Austin brings his arm around Payson and she leans into him as they escape the world for a few minutes and stare at the stars.

…

Austin has their room to himself for once. He's just about to fall asleep when he hears the door click open.

"Damn it," Nicky curses. "Austin's here."

"He's asleep," Kelly insists, followed by weird mouth-against-mouth sounds and Kelly Parker _giggling_. Sounds so foreign and strange, Austin is wide-awake now.

"Parks, not with Austin in the room," Nicky groans, even if it's clear in his voice that he doesn't want her to stop whatever she's doing to him. Austin tries really hard not to laugh and can't wait to tell Lauren about this.

More awkward kissing noises follow and Austin sort of wants to open his eyes and see. Nicky and Kelly are the weirdest. They're always so careful and never kiss in public, even if it's just hanging out with the other gymnasts and no press around. They even try not to look at each other because when they do it's just _too_ obvious.

"Pommel horse and rings final tomorrow," Kelly says. "All yours."

"And uneven bars for you," Nicky adds. "I won't even waste my breath wishing you good luck, Miss World Champion."

"Obviously," Kelly says confidently. "Then, another day of competition and we go home..."

Kelly's voice sounds sadder in that moment. Neither says anything for a while and Austin suspects Nicky has her wrapped up in his arms, trying to comfort her the only way he knows how.

"I'll follow you to Denver," Nicky promises her. "I need to check in on Max and the family. Then, maybe I'll beg Marty to let me back into the club…even if I'm sure he's going to give me shit about refusing his coaching and coming in second _again._"

"Stop it. Self-pity is annoying. And unnecessary. You're great," she says, sounding so much softer and more vulnerable when she thinks it's just the two of them. "Nick, you can't keep doing this. Do you know how hard it was when you left the first time? If you leave again…"

"I won't."

More silence. Austin remains beneath the sheets, listening intently.

"I think I'm going to fire my mom as my manager," Kelly says.

"Too bad you can't fire her as your mom," Nicky mutters, so full of spite. "I doubt she'd approve of her World Champion daughter dating the loser reject who came in second."

"Dating?" Kelly calls him out.

Oh shit.

"Is that what you think this is?" she asks.

"Yeah, well, I mean…yes? Right? If you want to, but if not…that's cool too?"

Austin shakes his head at what a spaz Nicky is, his swag constantly running on empty, but from the way Kelly giggles, she apparently digs it. They start kissing again and Austin shuts his eyes, done eavesdropping and ready to try and get some sleep. When he hears the bed squeal, Austin can't help, but sit up and look over.

"You'd seriously hook up while I'm asleep on the other side of the room?" Austin asks. "Dirty nerds! Lauren was right about you two!"

"Oh, my God!" Kelly shouts. She pushes Nicky off of her and smoothes her shirt down her momentarily exposed abs. "Were you awake this whole time?"

Austin smiles, resting his hands behind his head. "Your fans, your mom and the gymnastics community as a whole will definitely not approve, but you've got my vote for prom king and queen."

"I'm leaving," Kelly announces, heading to the door.

"I'll walk you," Nicky says, trailing after while sending some unkind looks in Austin's direction.

Waving goodbye to the odd couple, Austin just keeps smiling, knowing Max would be proud of how he's busting his cousin's ass while he isn't here.

…

"Incase you forgot what gold looks like," Lauren says, gingerly removing the ribbon from around her neck and dropping the gold medal into Austin's hands.

His fingers itch against the medal, so what could have been his if his head wasn't somewhere else all week. He smiles at Lauren and gently brings the ribbon back over her head, having to see it on her. "It suits you. The Bitch of the Beam retains her title!"

"Queen of the Beam," Lauren corrects him.

"Nah," Austin disagrees. "I like mine better."

"And it's more accurate," Payson says, coming up behind him. Lauren gives Payson a nasty look, but it bounces right off the blonde who has mastered life with crutches.

"You two would make great best friends," Austin says. He means it as a compliment or maybe encouragement, but the reactions he gets from the girls suggest they didn't take it that way.

"Austin!" Nicky shouts. He weaves around people in the lobby, trying to get to the kids from Boulder. "I tried calling you and texting, but you wouldn't pick up!"

"Jesus, I noticed," Austin says. "Russo, you're worse than my mom."

"What, _finally_ lost your v-card to Kelly Psycho and wanna brag to your gal pal?" Lauren asks, looking between Austin and Nicky.

"Max is awake," Nicky says, breathlessly. "My dad just called and the family's with him now. His vitals are looking good and he's awake and he's eating orange jello!"

Austin feels Payson slip her hand into his left and squeeze tight. With his right, Austin takes Lauren's and she doesn't really hold his hand, but she doesn't shove it away either. He feels the tears start to prickle at his eyes and his tough Mr. Kobalt façade begins to crumble. Austin doesn't mind so much when the tears of relief and joy streaming down Payson's face and even Lauren's as she asks who the hell enjoys orange jello.

…

Nicky snags a seat on their plane back to Denver and Austin spends a brief moment wondering if their sort-of-broship-thing will translate overseas. They end up sitting together and Nicky spends the entire flight glancing over at where Kelly is sitting with Kaylie.

"They're cool now," Austin says, when he can't stop noticing. "Kaylie isn't going to try to strangle her in her sleep or anything."

"I know. Kelly could probably handle her anyways," Nicky says. "And that sounded less horrible in my head…"

Austin laughs, catching Nicky sneaking her looks for the tenth time since they plane took off. "Seeing you like this, I have no idea how you survived a thousand miles away in Dallas."

"I don't either," Nicky murmurs, straightening in his seat. "I just…she's been through so much before we even met and after I left, with everything her mom put her though. It's sick. I just wish I could protect her from certain things even though they've already happened and I know that doesn't make sense, but…"

"Just by being here, you're showing her," Austin assures him. "Damn, how _romantic_, Russo."

Nicky looks away uncomfortably and Austin laughs.

"You're alright, Tucker," Nicky says, and actually sounds genuine. "You know, for a has-been asshole."

"Whatever you say, _Silver_." Austin clasps Nicky's shoulder with his hand, then flicks off his seatbelt and approaches the girls across the aisle. Austin asks Kelly if she wants to switch seats so she can sit with her _boyfriend_ and Kelly agrees without question. Austin takes a deep breath before slipping into the hot seat beside Kaylie.

"Great," Kaylie mutters. "Kelly Parker has zero grasp of the girl code."

Seeing Nicky and Kelly, their matching smiles and tangled fingers, Austin stands by his offer.

"I don't think she's ever had girl friends before, or friends at all," Austin replies, turning back to face Kaylie. "Just Nicky."

"Some girls are lucky like that."

Austin frowns and averts his eyes when he knows his staring is making her feel self-conscious. "How've you been, Kaylie?"

"Awful, but thanks for asking," she says coldly. "I'm just ready to go home."

Austin laces his fingers and he plays thumb war against himself. "I'm not gay. Max was drunk at the sendoff party and he kissed me out of nowhere and before we could even talk about it, he ends up in a coma. Then, before I can even take a breath, it's off to Rio to compete. It was just a lot at once."

"You aren't the only one going through things, Austin."

"Neither are you, Kaylie."

Drowning in the silence, their differences rise to the top. She's just a little girl, waiting for that puppy dog love with a handsome prince. He's all grown, but still a little kid. He doesn't know what he wants and can barely take care of himself. He needs maturity and stability. Kaylie is a teenage girl straight out of treatment, clinging to "girl code." It's a shame he couldn't see this clearly at the start.

"I'm sorry," Austin says. "I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"I just…want to be happy," Kaylie cries. Without knowing it, she nails the plight of every human on the face of the planet. "It feels like it's been so long since I've been happy."

Austin knows he's screwing up and sending mixed signals, but he takes her hand because he knows she needs it and whispers, "Me too."

…

"We all know he wants to see you most," Lauren tells Austin as they leisurely walk the halls of the hospital back in Boulder.

"Yeah, but Payson has some things to say to him and she was nervous enough. I didn't want to make her wait any longer," Austin explains. "We've got time."

Lauren has ribbons weaved through her fingers and aluminum balloons follow behind them. Austin helped her pick them up at the gift shop and he complained that there weren't any balloons with messages along the lines of _Congrats for waking from the dead, buddy!_

"I'm surprised you didn't bring your Bible," Austin says, carefully. "That's why you'd read the Bible every night, prayers for Max, right?"

Lauren doesn't give him a yes or a no, just goes on walking. "Did you know Jesus hung out with whores? He did."

"Jesus sounds like a standup guy."

They don't talk about it any more, especially when they stop in front of Max's room. Through the window in the door, they see Payson sitting at the chair by Max's bedside. She's gripping his hand and they're talking quietly like old friends instead of scorned lovers.

"He's lucky he's in a hospital bed or I'd slap him," Lauren says under her breath, then turns to Austin. "You can go in to see him next."

"Good," Austin agrees. "He might not be in one piece if I went in after you."

When Payson makes her way to the door and says Max wants to see him, Austin nods and walks right in. The sleeping prince has finally awoken, looking healthier than he had been when they left for Worlds. Austin plasters on a big grin and goes straight to his side.

"Hey, Maxie," Austin says. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake, man. Hell, I could kiss you."

Max's cheeks start to turn red and he calls him a jackass. Austin laughs, quietly thanks God that Max still has his memories and carefully leans across the bed to hug him.

…

It's probably the worst fucking idea, but he's Austin Tucker so he's going to do what he wants. A short three days after Max gets out of the hospital, Austin decides to throw him a Welcome Home party. Not just any Welcome Home party, but a fucking rager. Loud music. Tons of people. Even more booze. The works.

Austin stands on the second floor landing, leaning against the railing and looking down at the dance floor. Kaylie, Payson and Lauren are together. No matter what happens, no matter how many different people come in and out of their lives, the Rock Girls will always gravitate back to one another.

(And he's sure Emily will too, eventually.)

Kaylie is wearing pink like always, not out of predictability or comfort, but because she knows who she is and she's proud. Lauren rocks a slinky, revealing dress, dancing beneath the flashing lights, living in the moment, living the best she can. Lastly, there's Payson, who shares in their spirit, refusing to let the awkward boot on her leg bring her down.

"Not bad of a turnout. You never get tired of playing God, huh?" Max hobbles over to stand next to him and look down over the chaos only Austin Tucker could orchestrate.

"I am no God," Austin says quickly. His eyes find Lauren in the crowd, dancing with some guy, who is in way over his head and doesn't even know it.

"Funny," Max says humorlessly. "Everyone keeps telling me you singlehandedly hooked up Nicky and Kelly Parker. Do you know how hard I had to work to convince him to forget her? Now I come out of a coma and she's ready to marry into my family?"

Austin chuckles, proud. "Love conquers all, Max."

Max leans forward against the railing and rolls his eyes. "You're such a romantic."

"I am," Austin confesses. His eyes pick Kaylie out of the crowd as she tries to talk to Payson over the music. "But I might have a hero complex?"

"We try to save the people we care about. It's instinctive. Human," Max says, looking out over the sea of people. "Since when it that considered a bad thing? It's an admirable quality to have."

Austin smiles, realizing how deeply he's missed having Max at his side. "That why you fell in love with me?"

"I'm not in love with you," Max says sharply. "It was the whisky, if anything. I was just a mess that night. To be honest, this coma might have been the best thing to happen to me. I cleared things up with Payson. We're actual friends now. Lauren made it clear she's over me and it's my loss. You and me are…you and me. My gymnastics career went down the drain though."

"You aren't the only one." Austin takes a sip from the cup in his hands and purses his lips. "I'm glad you're back, Max. You can give me some perspective because I think I'm falling in love."

"Because, clearly, that's all I'm good for." Max laughs, steals Austin's cup and takes a sip for himself. "Which Rock Rebel this week? Did you leave her a dozen cute voicemails and even more missed calls too?"

Austin chuckles, just now remembering. "Cute? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"You like _desperate_ better?"

"I love you, buddy. You know that." Austin drums his fingertips against the railing and his eyes drift from his scruffy best friend to where his girls are below. Austin steals his drink back, frowns and tosses it off the balcony when he realizes it's empty.

"Oh, yeah, it shows," Max teases with a smug grin. "Alright, but who are you _in love_ with now?"

Austin smirks, goes to get another drink and doesn't say a word.

_Fin_

* * *

A/N: And here is my 50th fic, everyone! A boy just left me and I'm going through something and I have all this old fanfiction on my laptop I think I'm going to slowly start posting all of it, some of it finished and most of it not.

Does anyone still read MIOBI fanfiction…? If you do, **review**! I want your thoughts & theories & kick my ass for disappearing.

XOXO


End file.
